El ultimo lazo de vida
by The Ladycat69
Summary: Lord Voldemort sabía que hay lazos de vida que nos une a los seres que mas odiamos. Son esos lazos que pueden llevarnos a la salvación o la destrucción. Por eso, ese lazo del pasado lo rompería a cualquier costo, aunque se fuera el último lazo de vida. Una vida que lo unía a la única mujer que amo, con la misma intensidad que odio. (Voldemort y OC)


**Hola chicas aquí estoy nuevamente con una nueva historia. Esta vez se trata de Lord Voldemort, uno de los villanos favoritos. Hacía tiempo que esta trama me trabajaba en la cabeza y quise darle vida. Es un one-shot en donde detrás de Lord Voldemort, quizás hubo una mujer.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter, le pertenecen exclusivament ROWLING. Solo los tome un ratito prestado para recrear esta historia. Los personajes de esta historia pueden ser (OoC incluyendo un OC) para darle algo de dramatismo a esta historia.

**Dedicatoria:** Este one-shot fic de Lord Voldemort se lo dedico a mí adorada prima Deborah (aurora caelestis) que siempre me ha apoyado en mis proyectos, gracias.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

El ultimo lazo de vida

Por

The Ladycat69

En la prestigiosa mansión Malfoy, Lord Voldemort estaba reunido con sus más fieles súbditos en espera de Severus Snape. Todos los presentes que estaban sentados en la inmensa mesa hablaban de un mismo tema. Harry Potter.

Así fue, hasta que todos guardaron silencio al escucharse los pasos sólidos en las escaleras, anunciando la llegada del profesor. Severus que entraba a paso ligero al gran salón, se detuvo bruscamente en la entrada mirando hacia su izquierda. El profesor tuvo que usar como nunca la Legeremancia para no ponerse en evidencia, en cuanto vio a quien tenían levitando por los aires.

-Severus pensamos que te habías perdido…te guardamos un lugar—

Solo cuando escucho la voz siniestra de Lord Voldemort reacciono acercándose a la mesa, invitándolo el señor oscuro a tomar asiento. Luego de que Severus se acomodara en el lugar guardado para él, comenzó el tema principal sobre a donde iban a trasladar al niño que vivió…Harry Potter.

Las diferentes opiniones no se hicieron esperar. Todos hablaban, opinaban y discutían sobre el dichoso tema, dando por sentado a donde iba a llevar al muchacho. Aun con las negativas de Yaxley que tenía otra versión, Severus aseguro firmemente a donde iban a trasladar al joven, planeando un ataque inminente a los de la orden del fénix.

Luego de acordar lo que harían finalmente, Voldemort empezó despacio hablar sobre los problemas de usar su propia varita para asesinar a Potter, ya que por la unión que tenían ambas varitas sería imposible. Así como la víbora que era, comenzó a pasearse por las sillas preguntando a los mortifagos quien tendría el honor de cederle su varita.

No había que ser adivino o usar legeremancia para notar que todos estaban con los nervios de punta, temiendo ser el escogido por su señor. Solo cuando se detuvo detrás a una de las sillas, es que muchos pudieron respirar aliviados.

-Que me dice tu Lucius…quieres el honor—pregunto parado junto al hombre.

-Mi señor—

-Mi señor—imito en tono de burla…-Tu varita—exigió extendiendo la mano.

Lucius Malfoy con una reverencia entrego su más preciada joya al señor tenebroso, temblando en cuanto el la tomo. Algunos de los presentes rieron como si fuera lo más normal, otros solo guardaron silencio, sintiendo compasión por el patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

No era desconocido el porqué lo había escogido especialmente a él entre todos. Sabían que lo único que deseaba el Señor Tenebroso era humillarlo, destruir su moral por todas las veces que había fracasado.

La realidad es que no se sabe si la molestia de Voldemort eran por los fracasos o solo ver en lo que se había convertido uno de sus fieles favoritos. Muy despacio, casi en una burla comenzó a preguntarle de que estaba hecha su varita, arrancando de un solo jalón la cabeza de serpiente, tirándola con coraje a la mesa.

En cuanto Lucius escucho como el objeto de plata caía sobre la mesa, sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones en cuanto lo vio mover su varita con brusquedad y molestia cerca de su cara. El hombre que temía enormemente por su familia, solo cerró su mente, sus pensamientos, aceptando el destino que el mismo se busco, agacho su cabeza derrotado y humillado.

Una vez que tenía en sus manos la varita, la uso contra la pobre mujer que flotaba, que con un leve movimiento de varita, fue acercando a la mujer al centro de la mesa para asco de muchos y exhibición de otros.

-Para aquellos que no la conocen, nos reunimos aquí esta noche con la señorita Charity Burbage, quien hasta recientemente enseñaba en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—muchos de los mortifagos hicieron ruido de desagrado…-La profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de brujas y magos todo sobre los muggles—dijo dando unos pasos más…-Les enseñas como ellos no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Según ella, podríamos hasta procrear con ellos—dijo provocando un ruido de asco en la mesa, mientras el Lord volvía a tomar asiento.

La pobre profesora Charity Burbage que había sido torturada en varias ocasiones, hasta casi perder la cordura. Ahora flotaba por los aires hacia el centro de la gran mesa, en donde todos podían verla con claridad, que con lágrimas en sus ojos giro la cabeza levemente hacia Snape que la miraba sin poder hacer nada.

-Severus por favor ayúdame…somos amigos—pidió en una súplica con lágrimas.

Snape le devolvió la mirada fría, mientras ella le pedía ayuda. Voldemort que estaba otra vez sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, observo a la mujer para pasar sus ojos a Severus que se mantenía callado y sin ninguna expresión de lastima.

~Lo siento~ pensó Severus volviendo a cerrar su mente.

-¡Avada Kedavra!—grito Voldemort.

El destello de luz verde que salió de la varita iluminó fuertemente aquella habitación. En menos de un segundo la profesora Charity Burbage cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa que tembló al impacto asustando enormemente a Draco que sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Nagini…tu cena—dijo Voldemort suavemente señalando al cadáver.

La enorme serpiente se deslizo despacio por su lado, subiendo sobre la mesa hasta llegar a su presa. Que para horror de algunos, la serpiente devoro a la pobre mujer de un solo bocado. Mientras todos observaban en silencio, un silencio que se interrumpió por la risa malévola del señor oscuro que disfrutaba el horrendo espectáculo.

Xxxxxxx

Luego de dejar a todos con un extraño sabor de boca. Lord Voldemort iba dar por terminada la reunión, cuando sintió una magia conocida, una magia que conocía a la perfección.

Ese fue el momento en que sintió su presencia, una presencia que hacía más de cuarenta años no sentía. Una única presencia que estaba unidad a su parte mortal, una presencia que ahora estaba a solo unos pasos suyos.

-Ellazz estazz aquízz—dijo en un siseo a Nagini.

-Mizz señorzz la matarazz—

-Ellazz esz loz unicozz quez mezz unez a lazz vidazz mortalzz—dijo mirando a la serpiente…-Bella querida ve a la entrada…llego lo que esperaba—

-Si mi señor—dijo antes de salir casi corriendo.

-Perdone que pregunte mi señor. ¿A quien espera usted?—pregunto Severus.

-Ya lo veras Severus…ya lo veras—dijo sonriendo.

Unos minutos después Bellatrix acompañaba a tres carroñeros al comedor. La pelinegra se alejo de ellos desconfiada y preguntándose a quien llevaba dos de ellos. Mientras los mortifagos miraban curioso lo que parecía ser un ser humano cubierto con una capucha y esposas mágicas.

-Siete fueron a buscarla y solo tres regresaron…realmente sorprendente—dijo en un siseo.

-Esa bruja es un peligro mi Lord…no fue nada fácil atraparla—dijo mirando a la mujer con desprecio para acercarse con una reverencia a Voldemort…-Mi señor aquí esta su varita—dijo el carroñero.

-Sigue usando la misma varita…interesante—dijo mirando la varita para después mirar a los carroñeros…-Suéltenla—

-Disculpe mi señor que dijo—

-Lo que oíste…quítale las esposas—

-Pero mi Lord esta maldita bruja acabo con cuatro de nosotros en menos de diez minutos—

-Tuvieron suerte de que no acabara con todos. Ahora, no me hagas repetir otra vez… suéltenla—dijo ya muy serio provocando que el carroñero temblara.

-Si mi señor—dijo acercándose a la mujer…-Tranquila bruja…no intentes nada—dijo uno tratando de quitarle las esposas mágicas.

Pero lamentablemente para los tres carroñeros en cuanto la mujer sintió sus manos liberadas. Los tres salieron disparados contra las paredes golpeándolos en varias ocasiones. Muchos de los mortifagos allí presente se pusieron en pie, sacaron sus varitas, porque era más que obvio que esa mujer era peligrosa si podía hacer tanto daño sin tener su varita.

-Malditos—dijo quitándose la capucha…-¿Quienes son ustedes?—dijo girándose una vez que dejo en el suelo a los carroñeros.

La cara de asombro de todos los presentes era más que obvia. Nunca pensaron que debajo de aquella capucha verían a una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, sino la más hermosa que hayan visto.

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, con un cuerpo de diosa que vestía todo de negro, que los miraba dispuesta a batallarse con todos los presentes de ser necesario.

-Veo que aun conservas tus poderes…se han incrementado con los años—dijo una voz haciendo que la mujer buscara el origen de aquella voz familiar.

-Conozco muy bien esa voz—dijo acercándose un poco…-¡Tu!—dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sorprendida…pareces que has visto un fantasma—

-Tom Ridley…un fantasma que ha vuelto—dijo mirando al ser que estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa.

-Ya no uso ese nombre bruja—dijo mirándola fijamente…-Ahora, termínalos de una buena vez. Muéstrame todo tu poder…acábalos—dijo señalando a los pobres hombres que aun trataban de ponerse en pie.

-Será mejor que corran… ¡ahora!—grito viendo como los carroñeros salían corriendo.

-No has cambiado, siempre tan piadosa—

-Lo contrario de ti—

-Hermosa como letal…no has cambiado—

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti…tu sí que has cambiado—dijo acercándose un poco.

-He evolucionado…ahora soy superior—

-Si a eso le llamas evolucionar…pues—dijo haciendo una pausa…-¿En dónde estoy, de quién es esta casa y ellos quienes son?—dijo mirando a todas partes y a todos.

-Estas en donde tienes que estar bruja…frente a tu señor—dijo con una sonrisa diabólica…-Espero que no intentes escapar…porque no hay forma—

-Descuida, no lo hare. Ya no escapare de ti…nunca más—dijo caminando despacio hasta pararse detrás de una de las sillas…-Supongo que todos estos son tus…como decías. Ah sí, mortifagos—dijo parada detrás de Snape.

-Son mis más leales seguidores…te sorprendería cuantos siguen mi causa—

-Si claro…leales a la causa. Aun sigues con esa idea de la pureza—

-Siempre…hay que limpiar el mundo mágico de los impuros—

-Ya veo—dijo observando cada uno de los que estaban allí sentado, hasta que sus ojos azules se pusieron sobre un platinado…-Por Merlín, ahora reclutas muchachos…cada vez son más jóvenes—

-El joven Malfoy ha tenido el honor de estar en mis filas…de llevar mi marca—

-Claro…la marca—acariciándose su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Así es bruja—

-Pero volviendo a la pregunta inicial querido… ¿de quién es esta bonita casa? Porque no creo que sea tuya. ¿A quién se la quitaste o debería decir…asesinaste para obtenerla?—dijo caminando despacio deslizando sus dedos por las sillas.

-Esta mansión es de unos de mis leales súbditos…los Malfoy—dijo señalando a la familia.

-Te adueñaste—

-Soy su invitado—

-Te adueñaste…así que es lo mismo—

-Lucius acaso piensas que me adueñe de tu casa—dijo mirando al hombre.

-No…no mii señor—dijo tragando hondo…-Para nosotros es un honor tenerlo aquí en nuestro humilde hogar—

-Lo vez—

-Te adueñaste—dijo hasta llegar al otro extremo de la mesa…-Es que acaso tus súbditos no son caballeros o que…—

-Mi distinguido Thicknesse, podría cederle tu lugar a nuestra invitada—dijo Voldemort sin dejar de mirarla.

-Por supuesto mi señor—dijo poniéndose en pie…-Madame—

-Muy amable quien quiera que seas—dijo tomando asiento…-Señora Malfoy tiene una bonita casa—

-Gracias—respondió Narcisa con elegancia.

-Me pregunto señor Malfoy, cree que pueda tomar un poco de ese licor…tengo algo de sed—

-Bueno yo…yo…—dijo Lucius mirando a su señor.

-Le das permiso—le dijo a Voldemort que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-No tiene que pedirme permiso cuando está en su casa—

-Pues al parecer si—dijo con una sonrisa…-¿Puedo señor Malfoy?—volviendo a mirar al platinado.

-Por favor madame—

-Gracias—dijo poniéndose en pie y sirviéndose…-Señor Malfoy permítame darle las gracias por su hospitalidad…gracias—dijo tomando asiento otra vez.

-De nada señora—

-Cuéntame, como van las viejas heridas—

-Sin dolor…—dijo casi sonriendo…-¿Que tal el exilio?—

-Tranquilo hasta ahora—dijo trepando los pies en la mesa.

-Tú lo has dicho…hasta ahora—

Todos los presentes que se habían mantenido callados, observando y escuchando el intercambio de palabras de su señor con esa mujer, se preguntaban quien era. No había duda que era bruja, pero de donde la conocía su señor para permitirle tal comportamiento.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la mujer saco de su bota una daga que enseguida se la lanzo a Voldemort, tomándola este antes de que llegara a su pecho. Tal acción logro que los mortifagos sacaran sus varitas apuntando a la mujer que sonreía.

-Buenos reflejos—

-Tranquilos todos…sentados—

-Pero mi señor ella trato de…—

-No es la primera vez que lo intenta Bellatrix…ahora todos sentados. Veo que aun la conservas—dijo mirando tan hermosa daga.

-Es que soy muy sentimental…lástima que falle—

-Como la primera vez—

-Ni tanto…ni tanto, porque estoy segura que deje una hermosa marca—

-La marca que me recuerda tu traición—dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Que palabra tan dura…traición—

-Intentaste asesinarme—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Intente—

-Veo que aun conservas tu buen humor—

-Veo que aun conservas tu mal humor…porque parece que explotaras en cualquier momento querido—dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Por lo que veo también conservar el anillo—

-Viejos hábitos…como dije soy una sentimental—

-Un hábito que te une a mí—

-Supongo que será hasta hoy—dijo mirándose el anillo en el dedo.

-Tu lo has dicho mujer…hasta hoy—

-Oh mira, el pobrecillo quiere hablar—dijo con sarcasmo al ver a uno de los mortifagos levantando la mano para hablar…-Dale permiso antes de que se caiga el brazo al pobre—

-Si—dijo soltando un respiro pesado.

-Perdone mi señor pero, ¿Acaso esta mujer lo lastimo?—

-Es imposible—murmuro otro.

-Dios mío…de todas las preguntas que esperaba que te hicieran esa fue las mas…las más elocuente por no decir estúpida—dijo con cinismo.

-¡Pero te crees maldita!—grito otro poniéndose en pie.

-Tranquilos—

-Pero contéstales…no los hagas esperar—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es algo que no les importa a ninguno…pero si, intento asesinarme—dijo mirándola...-Más de cuarenta años para ser exactos—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible…ella se ve…—

-Hermosa…su juventud es un regalo mío—dijo asombrando a los mortifagos que no dejaban de admirar su belleza.

-Mas bien una maldición—

-Disculpe mi Lord…pero como ella…—pregunto otro preocupado por la reacción de su señor.

-Ese fue mi error—poniéndose en pie…-Esa bruja fue la única persona que logro acercarse a mí lo suficiente para enterarme esta daga al pecho—dijo abriendo un poco su túnica para mostrar una cicatriz.

-Por Merlín…déjeme asesinarla mi señor—dijo Bellatrix en una súplica.

-Tu entusiasmo es apreciado Bella…pero ese será mi honor—

-Vas hacer que me sonroje por tal honor—

-Disfruta todo lo que puedas bruja maldita…tu fin se acerca—

-Disculpe mi señor, pero como logro acercarse lo suficiente a usted—

-Buena pregunta…la pregunta es, ¿le contestaras?—pregunto ella retándolo.

-No veo por qué no bruja…eso quedo en el pasado—

-Entonces que esperas—

-En el único lugar en donde fui vulnerable…en la cama—dijo con una sonrisa perversa…-La maldita traidora me apuñalo cuando la hacía mía—

-Pero falle o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación—

-No puedes asesinarme…soy inmortal—

-Pero valió la pena intentarlo—

-Lo único que valió la pena fue cogerte noche tras noche hasta el cansancio. Escuchar tus gemidos descontrolados. Oír tu voz gritando mi nombre cada vez que te poseía una y otra vez—dijo filosamente haciendo que la mujer miraba al joven platinado…-Oh no te preocupes querida que el joven Malfoy, este joven sabe más que eso—

-No lo dudo…con ese rostro debe tener muchas admiradoras. Mis felicitaciones a sus padres…tienen un hijo muy guapo—dijo mirando a la familia Malfoy…-Pero supongo que no me trajiste aquí para que viera tan hermosa casa, la familia Malfoy, a tus esclavos o recordar…viejas heridas—dijo tomando un poco de vino.

-No…no pase tiempo buscándote solo para eso—

-Entonces déjame adivinar—golpeando levemente la barbilla con el dedo…-Me trajiste para asesinarme—

-En realidad si—

-Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Es un hermoso día para morir—dijo mirando hacia los enormes ventanas…-Qué esperas Tom…estoy desarmada—

-¡Ese nombre ya no existe!—grito en siseo.

-Ah sí lo olvide…ya no te llamas así—dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza teatralmente…-Mis disculpas…Lord Voldemort—dijo haciendo una reverencia con la mano.

-¡PERO QUIEN SE HA CREIDO ESTE PEDAZO DE GUSANO PARA DECIR SU NOMBRE!—grito furiosa Bellatrix queriendo partir a la mujer en dos con su varita.

-Calma Bella…calma—

-Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos—dijo señalándolos…-Porque te defiende con tanta pasión…que me pondré celosa—

-Bellatrix es una de mis más leales seguidoras…una palabra que tu no conoces—volviendo a su asiento.

-Entiendo…tan leal como un perro—

-No sé porque mi señor no te ha matado aun—dijo rechinando los dientes…-Mi señor si desea yo puedo…se lo suplico déjeme acabar con ella…—

-Gracias por la oferta pero como dije, este honor será solo mío—

-También como dije antes…me siento tan honrada—uniendo sus manos de forma teatral.

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu señor—esta vez fue Rabastan furioso.

-No es mi señor estúpido, pero no le has dicho quien soy o ¿sí?—dirigiéndose nuevamente a Voldemort.

-Aun no he tenido la desdicha de dar tan miserable noticia—

-Que duras palabas Voldi—provocando que todos comenzaran hablar enojados.

-Mi señor… ¿quién es esta mujer que se atreve a faltarle el respeto de tal forma?—pregunto Lestrange a punto de reventar.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Nagini hizo acto de presencia, deslizándose a un lado de la mujer, provocando la sonrisa loca de Bella que esperaba que la serpiente la atacara, algo que lamentablemente para muchos no paso.

-Nozz vemozz otrazz vezz brujazzz—dijo nagini que subía por su lado.

-Rayos pero que…—dijo mirando la serpiente con asco…-Malditazzz cosazz asquerosazz…alejatezz dezz mizz—

-Habla parcel…sabe hablar parcel—dijo Severus sorprendido.

-Veoz quez noz hasz perdidoz elz toquezz—

-Otraz maldicionzz supongozz—dijo riendo…-No les dirás quien soy—

-Mis leales súbditos permítanme presentarle a Mariana…Mariana Ridley—dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Ridley?—dijo Severus algo asombrado.

-Así es Severus…Ridley. Esta maldita mujer…es nada menos que mi esposa—

-¿Esposa?—dijeron casi a coro.

-Vaya que conmoción he formado—dijo divertida…-Solo falta las maracas—

-Tan sarcástica como siempre—dijo apretando los puños.

-Aprendí del mejor querido—

-No siento miedo en ti—

-Ya no tengo miedo de morir…estoy lista—

-Podría perdonarte la vida, si me juras lealtad desde hoy…tomando el lugar que te corresponde—

-Sigue soñando querido…porque prefiero morir antes que servirte—

-Si así tiene que ser…no podrás decir bruja que quise darte una oportunidad—dijo seriamente…-Ustedes serán testigos de este final…del final de Mariana Riddley—dijo con cierto desprecio…-Nadie deberá intervenir o se las verá conmigo…entendido—asintiendo todos los presentes.

-Que honor—volvió a decir con sarcasmo.

-Una reverencia antes del duelo—haciendo gesto seguido por ella.

-Cuando desees…esposo—

-Necesitaras tu varita bruja—dijo lanzándole su varita.

En cuanto Mariana agarro su varita con su mano, se puso en pie lanzando el primer hechizo. La mesa había desaparecido, los mortifagos rodeaban a los dos combatientes, que se debatían en el medio del salón.

-Has mejorado—lanzándole un hechizo que logro esquivar.

-Se hace lo que se puede querido—dijo antes de que un segundo hechizo la impactara.

Pero a pesar de ser una bruja notablemente excepcional, Voldemort lo era más. Solo Severus noto lo que paso después de que la estrechara contra una enorme estatua al salir disparada por los aires.

Porque no era cualquier estatua, sino que tenía en sus manos una enorme lanza, que por los rastros de sangre era obvio que Mariana se la había enterrado en un costado. Pero aun con la enorme herida, ella se puso en pie con una sonrisa continuando con el duelo.

La mujer que se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente peleaba casi sin fuerzas, recibiendo varios hechizos que volvían a tirarla al suelo. Mientras el Lord aprovecho para torturarla como quizás jamás había torturado a otro ser vivientes, sintiendo como la rabia crecía más en su interior por como ella aun en el suelo sonreía.

-Te pido por última vez que te unas a mi…toma el lugar que te corresponde a mi lado—

-No—

-Entonces morirás—

-Si así tiene que ser—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los destellos de los hechizos golpeaban por todos lados. Tanto fue la intensidad de los hechizos, que Mariana salió disparada por una de las ventanas, terminando todos ahora en el patio de la gran mansión.

-¡CRUCIUS…CRUCIUS!—grito furioso rodeándola…-Solo tienes que decirlo—pero la negativa de ella lo encendía, torturándola nuevamente.

Si algo disfrutaba Lord Voldemort era el ver el dolor en sus víctimas, pero nunca pensó que aquella mujer que odiaba tal vez mucho más de lo que odia a Harry Potter, no se quejara, ni suplicara, solo volvería a ponerse en pie con una sonrisa aumentando mas la ira del Lord.

-Únete a mi…no me hagas destruirte—pero ello solo lanzaba hechizos que ya ni siquiera rosaba a Voldemort.

-No—dijo volviendo a sonreír…-Envíame tu mejor golpe—

-¡CRUCIOOOO!—grito impactándola con tanta fuerza que ella cayó al suelo.

Con tal maldición ella se retorció sin emitir ningún sonido. Ahora en el sin fuerzas, sin nada, intentaba nuevamente ponerse en pie. Mariana que había quedado a los pies de Draco Malfoy miro con una sonrisa al joven platinado, pero nunca imagino que aquel joven se inclinaría para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Draco que haces…no—dijo Lucius al borde de un colapso.

-Gracias—aceptando la mano del joven.

-Perdone…quisiera poder…—susurro el joven.

-Lo sé muchacho…créeme que lo se—dijo ya en pie…-No eres como ellos…lo haces por miedo—le susurro en cuanto quedo apoyada del joven…-Estas a tiempo muchacho…que otros no decidan por ti—murmuro para que solo Draco la escuchara…-Da el primer paso…por amor ellos te seguirá—dijo mirando a sus padres…-Adiós—volviéndose a poner guardia al escuchar la voz de Voldemort.

-Que amable el joven Malfoy—

-Muy amable—dijo con un hilo de sangre en su nariz y labios.

Pero en cuanto ambos se pusieron en posición, Voldemort lanzo un fuerte hechizo contra su pecho esperando que ella le siguiera dando pelea, pero para asombro de todos, incluyendo al mismo Lord, ella solo soltó su varita recibiendo la maldición con tanta fuerza, que cayó al suelo de espalda.

-No—murmuro el Lord.

El barullo que se escuchaba por parte de los mortifagos, se detuvo en cuanto ella cayó. Lord Voldemort fue acercándose lentamente a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo. Aquel ser que una vez fue un hombre se agacho frente a la mujer, deslizando su mano por la espalda, incorporándola un poco.

-¿Que espera mi señor, porque no acaba con ella?—pregunto Bellatrix desesperada.

-Está agonizando Bella…se muere—dijo Severus.

-Al fin—dijo con una sonrisa…-Que se muera la maldita.

-Te estás desangrando…tienes una profunda herida—dijo Voldemort observando la sangre que se mezclaba con el pasto verde.

-Lo sé—

-Porque la soltaste—

-Porque estoy cansada…muy cansada—dijo con la respiración ya entrecortada.

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así?...provocaste mi ira para que acabara contigo—

-Querías mi vida…es tuya, tómala—dijo mirándolo.

-No así…levántala y pelea—

-Ya no puedo mas—dijo casi en susurro…-Un día como hoy…fue cuando te vi, ¿recuerdas?—pregunto mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

-Así fue…hermosa como letal fue lo que pensé cuando te vi—

-Creo que pensé lo mis…mismo de ti—

-Porque no te uniste, porque tenías que pelear conmigo…cuando hubieras gobernado a mi lado como mi reina—dijo entre dientes.

-No podía…es lo que elegí—

-No tenía que ser así—

-No…no podía seguirte aaa donde tu ibass—dijo agonizando.

-Nunca quisiste seguirme…ahora lo pagas con tu vida—

-Debes estar contento…con mi muerte quedas libre—

-Si tu quisieras…—

-No…déjame ir—dijo tosiendo sangre…-Pero antes quiero ver al hombre…una vez mas déjame verte como el hombre que conocí—

-Bruja yo no…—

-Solo una vez más…un último deseo por los viejos tiempos—pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios ensangrentados.

-Eres una maldita…será por los viejos tiempo—dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

Ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes, aquella horrible cara de serpientes se transformo en un hombre perfilado, fino de tez pálida, cabellos negros como la noche, ojos azules como una noche tormentosa. Era la visión de un hombre sumamente guapo, hermoso que dejo a las mortifagas con la boca seca y sin habla.

-Mariana—

-Es bueno escu…escucharte decir mi nombre…gracias—dijo acariciando el rostro del hombre que la miraba…-¿Aun me odias por herirte?—

-Nunca deje de odiarte maldita bruja—haciéndola sonreír.

-Tom…mi esposo—

-Solo una vez más…lo soy—

-Ya eres libre…libre del lazo que te unía a mi—rozando con su pulgar sus labios…-¿Alguna vez me amaste Tom?—

-Yo no conozco esa palabra Mariana—

-No importa cuando es un hermoso día…un hermoso día para morir—acariciando levemente su rostro…-Te a…amo—dijo con una sonrisa antes de fallecer en sus brazos.

-¡NO…NOOO!—grito pegándola a su pecho.

El grito fue tan desgarrador que las ventanas de cristal explotaron al instante, como la tierra tembló con su ira. Voldemort ante la mirada atónita de todos, volviendo a su forma original la tomo en brazos. Aquel hombre que una vez fue Tom Riddle, con una mirada escalofriante desapareció con nagini y la mujer.

-¿A dónde se fue?—pregunto Bella acercándose a donde unos segundos atrás su amo estaba.

-No lo sé—

Mientras todos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer con la partida inesperada del señor tenebroso. Narcisa Malfoy se acerco con su esposo a su hijo que se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Draco qué fue lo que te dijo?—pregunto Narcisa…-Dime hijo—pero no recibía respuestas del joven.

El joven platinado que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, miro a sus padres para volver a mirar sus manos llenas de sangre. Así que sin decir nada, solo se marcho de allí sin mirar atrás.

-¡Draco!—

Xxxxxxx

Muy lejos de allí, Lord Voldemort llego a un risco frente al inmenso mar, uno en donde las olas azotaban con furia las rocas. Allí junto a su serpiente, preparo el último descanso de la única mujer que en su vida pasada, tuvo algún significado.

Usando un hechizo simple, prendió en fuego los restos de la mujer que descansaba sobre leña seca. Solo Nagini fue testigo de lo que pudo sentir en ese momento su amo, que miraba las llamas llevarse un pedazo de su vida.

Mariana Ridley no solo había sido una bruja excepcional, sino también su esposa. Una mujer que por segunda vez le había hecho experimentar un sentimiento que ya no existía en su alma.

-En algún momento te ame…te ame como te odie con toda mi alma. Pero con tu muerte, se fue el último lazo de vida—dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo quemarse.

~FIN~

* * *

**Hasta aquí este one-shot**

**Muchas gracias a todas que se tomen su tiempito en leerlo y por los comentarios.**

**Un fuerte abrazo **

**Ladycat **


End file.
